The Chronicles of Tessa Quinn
by ladyMagica18
Summary: My name is Tessa Quinn, and this my story. How I became one of the youngest X-man, and Avenger. How I died and became an immortal being. How I returned to Earth to create a peace all over the world. And every fun adventure in between.


_**I do not own X-men or Avengers, please enjoy and comment.**_

* * *

_**New Power on the Block, part one**_

**1:45 am X-mansion**

At this point in time, everyone was in bed, mostly sleeping. Emma Frost, current head master for Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, was one of the many sleepers. Her peaceful sleep however, was coming to an end as something flashed across her senses. Emma wasn't sure what it was that kept flashing into her mind, but knew that it was troubling. Finally a scream blasted through her mind, making her sit up with a gasp.

"Emma? Is everything all right?" Emma looked down to see Scott looking at her.

"No, it's not." She answered, getting out of bed, and heading for Cerebro.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Scott asked, following close behind her.

"Someone just tried contacting me. I don't know who they were or why, all I could pick up was a scream. Hopefully I can track this person, and perhaps we can help." They reached Cerebro, and Emma put on the helmet, focusing on the scream. She started to follow the fear, to a snowy forest in-

"Canada, British Colombia." Emma said, taking off the helmet. "Get Logan, Hank, and Gambit to go."

"Emma, you seem tense. What's wrong?" Scott asked. Emma paused before telling him.

"The amount of fear behind that scream . . . whoever that person was, believed they were going to die in that instant. Connecting across an entire country without help is impressive on its own, anyone of that caliber should be able to handle themselves in any situation. So what could possibly make a person that powerful, believe that they were going to die in that instance?"

"You think there's a new threat?"

"Possibly, it could also just be another more powerful mutant. In any case there is something dangerous that needs to be dealt with."

"I'll get the others on it." Scott turned and went to inform the other of their upcoming mission.

* * *

**2:15 am British Colombia, Canada**

"We're about to come up over the area now." Gambit, aka Remy LeBeau, announced. Hank McCoy, aka Beast, came up to look outside.

"Doesn't seem like there's a good place to land." Hank commented.

"Well then, we're going to have to park a little further out." Logan, aka Wolverine, told them. They landed in a small clearing, then quickly got off the jet.

"I saw a town not far from here, I'm going to talk to the locals, see what they know."Gambit informed them.

"Then I guess we'll investigate the area for clues." Hank responded as they separated, and Hank and Logan stayed silent for awhile. "It's very quiet."

"Too quiet." Logan said, as he began sniffing the air. "You smell that?"

Hank took a deep sniff; moisture, trees, dirt, and-"Blood?"

"Smells like its coming from that direction." Logan pointed to the side, and they followed the scent to a house. They noticed the door open, and looked inside to see the most horrible thing they've ever seen.

* * *

Gambit had reached the found and found the police station. Upon entering, he saw a woman at the front desk, and approached it.

"Excuse me, I was hoping you could tell me anything you about this area." He pulled out a map that highlighted the area Emma marked. The woman looked at the map, then looked up at Gambit with a scowl.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked in a rude tone.

"We think there was a disturbance, and we checking it out." Gambit explained.

"Who's we?"

"Myself, and two other guys looking around the area."

"You better not be here to cause any trouble!" She warned.

"We're just here to investigate, that's all." Gambit defended, raising a hand. She eyed him before answering.

"The Quinns, couple and their little girl. They're good people, so you better not cause any trouble." Gambit was about to remind the woman that he wasn't when his ear-piece went off.

"Yeah." He greeted.

"We found a house, with two dead people inside we think." Logan informed him.

"What do you mean you think?"

"Hank thinks it's a man and a woman, but he's can't tell because their bodies were ripped apart." Gambit grimaced at the news. He looked up to see the woman with a horrified expression.

"I hate to ask this, but are there any parts that could belong to a little girl?" Gambit asked Logan.

"No, there's nothing that small. Why? Have you found something?"

"I'll to when I find out." Gambit hung up and stared at the woman. "What can you tell me about this family?"

"They're one of the few known mutants within three towns." She let out a sigh. "They helped out people who were disabled, suffering from auto-immune diseases, any kind of pain anyone was suffering. Lately, though they've been cutting back on visits because of their daughter. Supposedly she was developing abilities early, but when I asked them they just told me that something was coming, and they didn't want to lose their daughter."

"How old is the girl?"

"She'll be turning eight this summer." Gambit's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Thanking the woman he left the building, and was about to contact Logan when a shadow caught his eye. It was quick as it darted behind the building across the street. Silently, he went across the street, and along the side of the building. He could hear sounds, and took out his staff in case he had to fight. Rounding the corner, he stood in front of a dishevelled little girl on the ground, covered in dirt, snow, and twigs, staring up at him with teary, fearful eyes. The girl shot up and ran away into a hard to reach place.

"Wait!" He called out, putting the staff away. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He walked to the spot where she was hiding, crouched, and held out his hand. "I'm not going to hurt, I'm here to help."

The girl turned her head to look at him, her eyes going back and forth from his face to his hand. Slowly, she turned around, and reached for his hand. He smiled as she placed her hand in his, then slowly stood up, pulling her up as well. He looked and noticed her bare feet, bleeding and cut up.

"Lets get you somewhere safe, so I can fix your feet." He picked the girl up, and headed for the Blackbird.


End file.
